


Broken

by xNewBrokenScenex



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNewBrokenScenex/pseuds/xNewBrokenScenex
Summary: You wear your broken pieces so beautifully~ atticus





	Broken

"Hey Stels." My best friend, Michael, smiled at me while I sat down. "You excited for our field trip?"   
"Only because it gets us out of this stupid school." I muttered. I wasn't a fan of mornings, or school. They could both suck it, in my opinion. Particularly, I wasn't a fan of this school. The only reason I wasn't begging my parents to move back to Canberra was because I had Michael here. Whether it was me not wanting to abandon him, or me needing him? It was both, actually. We needed each other. Let's just say no one really likes us.   
In fact, most of the kids and teachers hated us. Maybe it was because we looked and acted "weird". Maybe it was our hair color never staying the same for more than a month, or two at most. Maybe it was the music we listened to or the fact that we ditched to smoke. Whatever it may've been due to, we were rejects.   
"Well duh. Who actually wants to go to some boring ass museum?" He asked. I chuckled and dug through my bag for my phone.   
"Hey gorgeous." Someone said and threw their arm around me. I didn't have to look to see that it was Luke Hemmings. The most annoying twat in the school. He'd been hitting on me since year seven. There we were two years later, and he was still as irritating as ever.   
"Back off Hemmings, I'm not in the mood." I seethed. Remember what I said about not being a morning person? Yeah, I wasn't exaggerating. I despise the early hours of the day. I hadn't even gotten my iced chai as I woke late.   
"Feisty as always. Just how I like my women."  
"As if you could actually get a woman. Maybe when you get through puberty." I'd been giving him crap for being younger than me since I found out.   "  
"Shouldn't you have found a weaker spot to blow by now. I mean, don't you think that's getting old, Stels?"  
"Only my friends call me that. It's Stella, to you. And I hope to God it's getting old, Hemmings."  
"You do know I have a first name, right?" He asked with an amused smirk on his face. I scoffed and shrugged his arm off my shoulder.  
"Come on, Mikey, I wanted to talk to Ms. Berry before class remember?" I gave him a pointed look, hoping he got it.  
"Oh, right." He said so unconvincingly that I wanted to slam my face against the only slightly clean cafeteria table. He was an amazing guitarist and singer, an even better friend, but a horrible actor.   
I stood up and walked off, not looking back. Not that I didn't want to see the look on Luke's face as I shut him down yet again, it was just that Luke never seemed to get it. So he always continued to look smug, even though I was the one walking away with a tally mark.  
"And finally, I will be picking your partners for the project. So go sit with your partner when I've finished reading all your names. Wait until I've read everyone's name. Remember your partner everyone." Ms. Berry said. She read off names one by one until she finally she came to my name. "Stella Gruber and Luke Hemmings."  
I looked across the room to find Luke already grinning at me. I put my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. Of fricken course I was with that idiot. The universe hated me, so why wouldn't I be paired up with him.   
"Calum Hood and Michael Clifford." And of course Michael got paired with the school's football team captain. All I could say about him was...well done, God, very well done on that one. Michael had always had a teeny crush on him (although he called it 'admiring from a far'). I still don't know how he got so lucky that he had been paired with someone that he at least tolerated, and I was stuck with Luke freaking Hemmings! 

○○○

After school I waited outside the school's west exit for Luke. On the bus we'd agreed to meet at his house to work on the history project. I wasn't pleased about it, but I wasn't going to let my grades suffer just bevause I disliked the guy. My dad would have a fit if I got a grade lower than a B. Even Bs were hardly acceptable. 

"Hey Stels." Luke says and grins. 

"Let's get this over with." I said, ignoring the use of my nickname.

"What makes you think it'll be so bad?" He asked. He sounded like he genuinely wanted to know the answer.

"The fact that you insist on irritating me to no end."

"C'mon, I can't be that bad, you haven't punched me or anything."

"Because I'm not a violent person. It would take a lot for me to hurt even you Hemmings."

"Let's just go." He said with a smile. The worst part was no matter how much I insulted him, he never got offended. I would kill for that trait. People had insulted my for years and, while I never showed that it bothered me anymore, I used to go home crying. 

I nodded and followed him to hid car. I got on the passenger side and buckled myself in. While Luke drove, I stared out the window and ignored him, leaving an unbearably awkward silence.


End file.
